


Have to Be Gentle

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Sometimes Hannibal feels like he’s locked in an eternal chase with Will. The key to bringing it to a close is patience.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Have to Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> This could happen at any time during the series. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

He was ready to run, to retreat within himself somewhere Hannibal couldn’t follow. The urge to grab Will Graham thrummed through his fingers, to seize him, forcing him to stay, to look him made his hands ache, even though he knew it was useless. He had to be gentle. He had to coax, to persuade. That was the only way to truly claim Will Graham, to carry this intimacy to the level he desired. He had to be patient. 

He was so close.


End file.
